In recent years, a closed-type radio base station (Closed Type) and an open-type radio base station (Open Type or Hybrid Type) have been considered as a small radio base station in a mobile communication system intended to be installed indoors such as a femto radio base station or a radio base station for home cell. The closed-type radio base station grants a right of access to the radio base station only to a mobile station belonging to a specific group or to a specific mobile station. The open-type radio base station does not provide access restriction against mobile stations.
The closed-type radio base station is intended to offer a high-speed communication service or an area restricted service by being used exclusively by a user of a specific mobile station (such as an owner of a home cell).
On the other hand, the open-type radio base station is intended to complementarily cover a communication coverage area mainly in a building, underground, or the like, as a usual radio base station covers.
Information as to whether each radio base station is the closed-type radio base station or the open-type radio base station is managed by the radio base station, a radio controller, an upstream management server, and the like.
Here, the radio base station can make the home cell characterized according to any purpose by notifying a mobile terminal of the information in the form of notification information or the like and by executing radio control processing based on the information.
However, in a home cell managed by a closed-type radio base station, a general mobile station not provided with the access right to the closed-type radio base station (the hole cell) cannot access the radio base station. Accordingly, there is a risk that communication in the home cell may constitute an interference wave for the communication by the general mobile station located in the vicinity of the home cell.
On the other hand, in a home cell managed by an open-type radio base station, there is a risk that a sufficient communication rate cannot be ensured for an owner who originally intends to use the home cell when numerous mobile stations access the radio base station (the home cell).
Accordingly, in a conventional mobile communication system, a communication common carrier has to design communication areas strictly in view of these circumstances. Hence there is a problem that it is not possible to deploy home cells flexibly on the initiative of users.